Building components, like windows and doors, can be both voluminous and heavy, and especially in rehabilitation, in which the transport must, to a great degree, go through entrance portions, corridors, stairways and door openings in the building under rehabilitation, building components of this kind are difficult to handle, not least because of it being difficult to find good portions which are good for gripping.